


The Three-Some Souls

by TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Anal Sex, Battlemage, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Cringe?, Daggerfall (Elder Scrolls), Deep L0re, Did it for the Lolz, Dragonbreaks makes this canon, Emperor - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, I wanna delete this and also don't want to, I wanna zer0-sum, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Imperials (Elder Scrolls), King - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Numidium, Oh My God, Other, Porn With Plot, Reach Heaven through Violence, Regret, Robots, Septim Empire (Elder Scrolls), Sex Magic, Shyness, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiber is a Breton or at least part Breton and you cannot change my stupid mind, Why Did I Write This?, delet this, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld/pseuds/TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld
Summary: A cursed interpretation of how the god Talos came to be. Inspired by the deep lore from Daggerfall and Morrowind but the God Talos is seen in the later entries such as in Oblivion and Skyrim...teaches you about deep l0re while most likely causing you to at least recoil while reading this.
Relationships: Tiber Septim/Wulfharth/Zurin Arctus
Kudos: 4





	The Three-Some Souls

During the time of Tiber's conquest, everything seemed to be going well for this new empire.

All expect that the poor ruler Tiber Septim, wanted to be a god so he can be immortal.

So Tiber invited Zurin and Wulf to his dope robot chamber and told them to get in the robot. He then took off both their pants and his own before the two men could protest.

"Tiber what's going on?!" The shy Battlemage yelped.

"I'm going to fuck you Zurin."

Tiber whispered with a wink and proceeded to grope Zurin's balls.

The Battlemage moaned as he tactfully took off his robe so Tiber could touch his nipples too.

Amidst this, Wulf watched and got horny looking at the Breton couple. Wulf's evergrowing 'spear' grew so big that he had to pet it to calm it down.

Then the two Bretons saw Wulf pleasuring himself and started to fondle him instead. Tiber fondled both of Wulf's balls with his Nord-like hands and Zurin opened his mouth to taste Wulf's tasty cock t

hat smelled like gooseberries. The two Bretons kept at it, pleasuring Wulf faster and faster until the Imperial screamed:

"Fuck Hjalti I'm gonna cum!" Tiber/Hjalti immediately stopped making love to Wulf's balls and ordered Zurin to penetrate Wulf from behind. Arnand/Zurin gleefully plucked his mouth from Wulf's cock,

and then started to slowly get inside Wulf. Tiber smiled as Zurin rocked his hips, inside Wulf knowing that this foxy man ever so enjoys being a dom. Zurin howled like a fox as he delve deeper to Wulf's

anus. Hjalti/Tiber watched like a voyeur for but a moment watching Zurin/Arnand moan until he finally came close to Wulf's face. "Open your mouth," Tiber commanded. Wulf obeyed and Hjalti/Tiber

put his tiger cock into Wulf's lips forcibly. By then, the two Breton men were inside the Imperial and proceeded to make him their bitch. The intercourse became more intense as Zurin turned himself

into a literal fox via magic and Tiber who put his cock all the way down Wulf's throat. Eventually, all three of them moaned all at once, screaming

" _YES!_ "

as they all climaxed at the same time. In the end the three became one as Tiber finally became a god.

**The ending of the words is TALOS**

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this:  
> Well due to COVID-19 and me being bored out of my mind, I decided to write about something I know fairly well about...instead of writing something meaningful like everyone else here I chose to write smut all because I read too much Elder Scrolls smut and I suck butt.


End file.
